


Прецедент и первородящая

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Sanri



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cultural Differences, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: Короли гномов не беременеют.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Прецедент и первородящая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precedent and Primagravida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919306) by [sourassin (scherryzade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin). 



У Барда были причины проклинать предков задолго до сегодняшнего дня: за ожидания, возложенные на его плечи, за ответственность, которой он не мог больше избегать, за всех тех людей, что смотрели на него в поисках руководства. За изрешеченные и продуваемые насквозь покои, в которых приходилось ютиться потому, что дом лордов Дейла должен быть обращен к великой горе. Сегодня он проклинал их за то, что они не удосужились передать подробности их взаимоотношений с гномьими королями прошлого.

Он смотрит на каменный свод в вышине и старается не застонать. Возможно, они и передали. Не исключено, что упомянули в каком-нибудь подробном манускрипте, потерянном при нападении Смауга. Что, если записали и никогда не произносили вслух, потому что лично он не может представить, как бы объяснил подобное сыну, возникни такая необходимость.

Пожалуй, вот где кроется причина всех слухов о том, что женщины-гномы неотличимы от их мужчин. Наверно, в прошлом Дейла его предки шептались об этом, и подслушивающие слуги исказили факты. Слух явно не соответствует действительности: пухленькая и улыбающаяся фигура подле него тому доказательство. 

Он опускает взгляд на гномку рядом. Она, не считая бороды (заплетенной в косу, перевитой лентами и украшенной дивными драгоценными каменьями), — воплощение материнской фигуры. Это особенно заметно на фоне ее сыновей, следующих по пятам, подталкивающих друг друга локтями и старающихся не смеяться над затруднительным положением Барда. Бард вынужден напомнить себе, что наследник Эребора и его брат старше, чем он сам, и даже если бы Бард не находился в тронном зале их предков, попытка надрать им уши — опрометчива.

Бывший наследник, если подумать. Или скоро таковым станет. Что объясняет радость леди, и смех мальчишек, и его собственное абсолютное замешательство. 

С улыбкой, которая вряд ли может поспорить с ее, Бард замечает:

— Если мне будет позволено уточнить, Король… Мои извинения, леди Дис! Ваша сестра носит ребенка. 

— Да! Наконец-то. Я полагала, что никогда не дождусь этого дня.

— Но король — нет.

— Что — нет?

— Король не в положении.

— Конечно, нет. Слышал ли кто-нибудь о подобном? Король, родивший ребенка? Скорее у эльфа борода вырастет. 

Принцы проигрывают в борьбе со смехом, и Дис оборачивается к ним с хмурым взглядом, строгость сменяет добродушие. 

— Мальчики. 

Они тут же утихают, и Дис вновь оборачивается к Барду.

— Король и его супруг ожидают дитя.

— И король — ваша сестра.

— Да.

— Ваша сестра, она же, так вышло, вовсе не беременный король, ожидает ребенка с ее…

— Его.

— ...Его супругом.

— Именно. 

— Но… 

Бард усвоил урок — не делать предположений о хоббите, но это… Бард качает головой. Нет. Торин беременна — очевидно, вопиюще, буквально сияет от беременности, если позволите отметить. Но в то время как она Король под Горой, а не Королева, точно так же как король — «он», а не «она», король не может забеременеть, следовательно, король не беременный. Дары и почести, причитающиеся матери будущего наследника Эребора, положены супруге. То есть супругу. Кто, возможно, и шире в поясе, чем при первой встрече с Бардом, но не в тягости, более того — абсолютно точно мужчина и, как замечает Бард (с отчаянным удовлетворением), смущен тем, как все обернулось, не меньше его самого. 

В отдалении Бард слышит, как пронзительный голос протестует:

— Нет, ты не будешь разминать мне ноги. Мои лодыжки в полном порядке, благодарю покорно!

— Да, мой лорд? — уточняет Дис, и знакомая строгость ее голоса направлена теперь на Барда.

— Но почему? — обреченно стонет он, в ту же секунду сожалея о сорвавшемся вопросе. Фили и Кили позади них напряженно подбираются в боевой готовности, напоминая Барду о тех днях, когда ему и в голову не приходило считать их мальчишками.

Он ожидает гнева Дис, но вместо этого она привстает на носочках и похлопывает его по щеке. 

— Так заведено, — отвечает она, и это вряд ли исчерпывающее объяснение, но, вероятно, лучшее, которого он заслуживает.

— Это ничем не отличается от того, как мы называли ее дядей в городах людей, — беспечно добавляет Фили, но он собран, и Кили, соглашаясь, резко кивает. 

— Не совсем то же, мой дорогой, — поправляет его Дис. — Этот обычай восходит ко временам самого Дурина, — поясняет она Барду, прежде чем Кили вмешивается.

— Нет, то же самое, — возражает Кили. — Мы называли ее так и в Озерном городе, и перед битвой.

Голос Кили не столь спокоен. Бард не испытывает особой вины за свои действия после сожжения Озерного города, но он понятия не имеет, вел бы себя иначе, знай он больше о короле. Даже не представляет — и в любом случае не осмелится спросить, знали ли эльфы, знают ли сейчас, заботит ли это их. 

Равно как не знает, стоял бы он здесь, если бы секрет Торин не был неуклюже раскрыт очарованным хоббитом. Он мог быть здесь по призыву короля, но с трудом верилось, что гномы охотно вовлекут человека в этот фарс. 

— Мы, гномы, ревниво защищаем наших женщин, мастер Бард, ведь их так мало и потеря даже одной недопустима, — вмешивается Фили, и признание это дается ему нелегко. 

— И за последние шесть лет у нас не родилось ни одного младенца, — добавляет Кили. 

Эта информация ошарашивает и укалывает чувством стыда: в Дейле среди подданных Барда за два года от начала реставрационных работ родились десятки детей. По мере того, как его народ стекался в восстанавливающийся город, количество гномов, прибывающих в Эребор, наоборот, сократилось до минимума. Залы Эребора великолепны, но своим обитателям должны казаться пустынными.

— Лорды Дейла всегда чтили наши обычаи и оправдывали оказанное им доверие. 

Слова Дис предназначены сыновьям, но ее взгляд ни на секунду не покидает Барда, и он вновь проклинает своих предков: вины он, может, и не испытывает, но этого доверия пока не заслужил. 

Дис это знает.

Между людьми Дейла и гномами Эребора существует древнее соглашение, но годы под тенью дракона свели договоренность на нет. Если бы не самоотверженная жертва хоббита, высокомерие гномов перечеркнуло бы соглашение окончательно. Сейчас между ними мир, но Бард считает Торин заносчивой, властной и неуступчивой. Половина их встреч закончилась тем, что кто-то уносился прочь в неистовой ярости. Если его спросят, Бард признает, что его верность принадлежит хоббиту, не королю, и только нужда призывает его возвращаться к Горе.

И все же Бард никогда не думал, что Торин не способна править. Бард знает, она — грозный воин (знал это еще до того, как выяснил ее пол), и когда гоблины разоряют дальние уголки их земли, ему не приходится молить Эребор о помощи. Уж если говорить начистоту, она столь же неуступчива, как и он. Эребор и Дейл еще не едины, но торговля между ними процветает, и не всегда в пользу Горы. Бард не может честно сказать, есть ли в этом его вина: пусть он и потомок лордов Дейла, но не был воспитан как один из них. Он солдат и с трудом продирается через всю эту дипломатию. Торин лишь чуть лучше, но не использует то маленькое преимущество, что имеет, против людей Барда. Против него — да, но не против них. 

Он все еще не совсем понимает происходящее, но начинает осознавать свое место среди этого цирка. Осознает значение тайны пола, осторожность в отношении ребенка. Вряд ли причины, по которым гномы используют «король» и «он» между собой, те же, что и в отношении чужаков — не ее положение среди гномов находится под угрозой. В то время как нарочитая слепота гномов, кланяющихся королю и его супругу, остается для него загадкой, его собственная ожидаемая слепота — нет. Под угрозой безопасность не Торин, а Эребора. Эребора, наполовину пустынного и все еще отстраиваемого, заполненного золотом в достаточной мере, чтобы насытить дракона, не говоря уже о любом завистливом недоброжелателе, который может подумать, что королевство, управляемое женщиной — особенно женщиной в ее положении, — все равно что королевство без короля. Это может привести к воротам Эребора очередную битву, которую гномы не могут себе позволить. Но никто не будет настолько глуп, чтобы угрожать Королю под Горой, ожидающему нового наследника и готовому его защищать.

Бард смотрит на трон, где Торин сидит под выкупленным на золото хоббита Аркенстоуном. А ведь при ухаживании преподносят дары — поэтому выкуп и камень, быть может, чем-то вроде таких подарков и оказались, как бы Торин это ни злило. Торин не попыталась скрыть свое состояние, тяжелые меха сброшены, простая синяя туника облегает новые очевидные округлости.

Бард не находит в себе зависти. 

Бард смотрит, как Торин ерзает, морщась от неудобства, и в мгновение ока Бильбо на ногах, взбирается на собственный трон, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Торин. Процессия замирает, и в очереди раздается несчастный бубнеж, но большинство гномов делают вид, будто ничего не происходит. Бильбо наклоняется к Торин для разговора, беспокойство отчетливо видно на его лице, руки порхают над огромным животом короля. Торин ловит одну ладонь и запечатлевает на ней поцелуй, шепчет что-то в ухо Бильбо, отчего тот краснеет и с негодованием возвращается на свое место. 

Торжественное шествие продолжается, и Бард отмечает, что он почти достиг королевской четы. Леди Дис все еще подле него.

— Могу я хотя бы поздравить вашу сестру?

Тишина со стороны Дис на мгновение оглушает. 

— Я передам ваши добрые пожелания.

Дис жестом предлагает Барду пройти вперед, но он ловит ее руку. 

— Мои искренние и наилучшие пожелания, будьте любезны. Долгожданный ребенок — всегда повод для радости.

Теперь Дис смотрит на него, всякая любезность слетает с нее, и Бард замечает, насколько похожи сестры. «Высечена из самой горы», — мелькает в голове, и он краснеет, не только от странного поворота мыслей, но и от пронзительности ее прохладного взгляда. 

— Ступайте, отдайте дань уважения супругу короля, — призывает Дис, но на ее лице — понимание. — Я передам моей сестре, что вы желаете ее ребенку счастья.

Он кланяется ей и ее сыновьям и поворачивается лицом к королю и его супругу. 

Первым поклонившись королю, Бард падает на колено перед хоббитом, изъявляя высочайшее почтение, и Бильбо смотрит на него как на предателя. 

Бард готов поклясться, что Торин смеется над ними.


End file.
